Super B-Daman - Episode 01
Explosive Rival Battle! The B-Dama Warrior is the first episode of the Super B-Daman season. It first aired on January 4, 1999. Plot At a construction site, a young B-Der named Tamago Tosaka tests out his B-Daman in an accuracy test to hit a moving can. As Tamago carefully focuses on this one shot, his long assortment of red hair rises as Tamago is about to shoot his B-Dama. In an instant, the B-Daman fires its B-Dama in a straight line to the can and successfully hits the target, much to Tamago's zeal. His zeal runs short however when his uncle, Tamashi, interrupts his nephew, and yells at him for playing around at his construction site. Tamago dismisses this, stating that his uncle is being strict mean and that if he keeps this up, he would get bald; alarming and angering Tamashi as Tamago runs off to seek new areas of play. At a nearby playground are various B-Ders enjoying the game of B-Daman. One B-Der goes against another named Gunma Nishibe, who had transferred to their school. Their goal is to hit the target (two cans) set up at opposite sides from them. While the B-Ders prepare their launch technique and fire, Gunma's opponent is unsuccessful in the hit, but as for Gunma himself, he has easily claimed victory and arrogantly laughs in his opponent's failure. As a result, Gunma commands everyone to declare him as the self-proclaimed "B-Daman Boss" and immediately orders every B-Der to give up their B-Dama to him; considering how "low in rank" they are to him. While the B-Ders outrage at this idea and refuse, Tamago has arrived. Everybody cheers for Tamago's return, as he startles Gunma when they meet. The B-Ders tell Gunma at how he should first face Tamago before becoming the B-Daman Boss, because Tamago has remained undefeated to them. Though doubtful of the idea, Gunma accepts anyway and tells everyone that Tamago would have to wait for his battle. Just as he said that, Tamago shoots his marble into the core of Gunma's B-Daman to show that he's challenging the latter. As a sign of acceptance, Gunma shoots the marble back into Tamago's B-Daman. Gunma then tells everyone that the battle would take place the next day, as he expresses confusion at Tamago's enthusiasm to battle. The next day, Tamago finds himself sleeping in the construction site - wondering how he ever came to be there in the first place. Gunma and the B-Der spectators reveal to Tamago that he slept in too late and thus, brought him to the site, as it was considered to be a good place to fight, according to Gunma. After Tamago acknowledges this, Gunma reveals the challenge of the game: to be the first B-Der to shoot the target. Accepting this, Tamago brings in his White B-Daman, as Gunma takes off his brown gloves, and hands them to the spectators. The brown gloves worn the other day were noted to be actually weighted to strengthen the wearer's hands, as Gunma puts on another pair of black fingerless gloves and shooting glasses, as he equips his Black B-Daman with a scope and a foldable stock, also revealing that he was referred to as the "Sniper" by the people in Kansai. Tamago was not intimidated, but more amused, as it was actually the first time he sees anybody dress up like a sniper, as he insists for the battle to start. The battle starts, as Tamago fires his first shot, and knocks down a can, as Gunma then fires his super-accurate "Sniper" shot from his starting position. Expressing enthusiasm at Gunma's technique, Tamago decides that he too would shoot from the starting position. Gunma reveals that his B-Daman recently had its core upgraded to fire Power Shots, having replaced the spring in the trigger for a high compression ratio to make for a stronger blast. Tamago's solution for a Power Shot; taking a piece of cloth, and wrapping it very tightly around his B-Daman and his hands holding it, compressing the Hold Parts intensely. Both B-Ders fire their shots, and Tamago's shot seems to miss, causing Gunma to think that he's won, but he doesn't realize the nature of the former's strategy. Tamago's marble bounces off of a beam, as it and Gunma's marble hits the last can at the exact same time. The match ended in a draw, as Tamashi then interrupts the occasion, once again yelling at Tamago for using his construction site for play. Later on, Tamago pesters Gunma at school for another possible battle. Gunma does not want another one, having been annoyed with Tamago and his insistence for another battle. He enters the boy's restroom and locks himself in, hoping to be safe from Tamago. Despite this, the latter jumps up to the bathroom door cover while Gunma screams in fright. He opens the door and sending Tamago away into the janitor's locker, as multiple objects collapse and cover him. Tamago is able to escape easily, and asks once more for a subsequent battle. Gunma caved, and decides to battle Tamago on the condition that he doesn't bother the former. After school, the boys go to a park for their rematch. The challenge is this; the first B-Der to shoot down his ten cans the fastest is the winner. At the start, Tamago shoots his first can while Gunma shoots five of them with blazing fast succession. This shocks Tamago, surprised at the sudden speed and precision that Gunma has released, that which also lead the other kids watching to accuse Gunma of cheating. Tamago tries to compensate for this by aiming at the rest of his cans from the side pushing the arms of his B-Daman so hard that he thinks will increase the strength of the shot, so that it would be powerful enough to knock the rest of his cans down in a single blast. However, he ends up breaking his B-Daman's arms off, and gets told off by Gunma for violating the rules of the challenge, and therefore no longer having the right to challenge him. Tamago broke down in tears and guilt, sobbing so loudly that everyone else had to cover their ears. Gunma tells Tamago to calm down as he takes Tamago's B-Daman. Tamago asks what he is going to do, and Gunma unlocks his case which holds repair tools. While he takes apart the B-Daman (with Tamago letting out a shout in panic), Gunma is frightened again and tells him to calm down. He grabs an extra set of arms and uses his tools to repair the B-Daman, also upgrading it to be more powerful. Upon this, he hands Tamago his B-Daman back, and the latter is happy once more. Later that night, Tamago creates blueprints for a B-Daman that he would hope to construct and build; inspired by Gunma's fixing of his figure. As he goes to sleep, Tamashi sneaks into his room to find these blueprints; surprised by how much passion his nephew has for B-Daman. Early next day, Tamago searches for another battle in B-Daman (and to learn how to shoot rapidly), but instead finds Gunma walking towards a bridge. Surprised, he immediately chases Gunma and when the latter turns back and finds Tamago, Gunma not only gets frightened, but runs away from Tamago and onto the bridge. Tamago is fast enough to jump and collapse on top of him, unintentionally dropping one of Gunma's B-Damans off the bridge in the process. This collapse later has Tamago almost fall off the bridge until Gunma has him in his grasp. As he is pulled back over, Tamago apologizes, and offers to help Gunma retrieve his B-Daman. The two dash downstairs and find that the marble shooter is in the middle of a roadway, where multiple vehicles are going to and fro. Gunma immediately gets another B-Daman and loads the marbles, knowing that he must save his other figure. Aiming for just the right moment with perfect accuracy and precision; Gunma fires B-Dama but is unfortunate in missing, due to the vibrations of an oncoming truck. Thanks to Tamago however, he already had his B-Daman loaded with marbles and begins shooting B-Dama at the figure. The B-Dama help to push the figure closer and closer to the sidewalk and with enough effort; has saved the B-Daman. The two boys later cross the clear road for Gunma to retrieve his almost-destroyed B-Daman. As he picks it up and thanks Tamago, he notices how Tamago's B-Daman is having a strange glow of an aura. Tamago turns to look at it, finding anime eyes that suddenly appear on his figure. Zealous that he's learned how to fire marbles rapidly, Tamago goes on to dub his new B-Daman "Super B-Daman White". Major Events *Tamago meets Gunma and defeats him in a B-Dabattle, when the latter attempts to secure every B-Der's B-Dama. *Tamago and Gunma later have a rematch where Gunma wins, but Tamago's B-Daman breaks; Gunma subsequently repairs it. *One of Gunma's B-Daman is then caught on a roadway with oncoming traffic, and Tamago saves it from being run over by a scooter. Characters *Tamago Tosaka *Gunma Nishibe *Tamashi *Other B-Ders B-Daman *Super B-Daman White *Black B-Daman *Generic B-Daman Featured B-Dabattles Trivia Video Gallery Preview Episode Category:Super B-Daman Category:Super B-Daman episodes